


S.I.H

by BabaTunji



Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Djalia | Ancestral Plane (Marvel), King Killmonger, M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabaTunji/pseuds/BabaTunji
Summary: T'Challa and N'Jobu meet.
Relationships: Erik Killmonger/T'Challa
Kudos: 28
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	S.I.H

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the Kulture song by the same name.   
> https://open.spotify.com/track/5rA2rS2bdpmyvqicQGkUiL?si=YxhkHDCLTaWW-FQo21uD5w

N’Jobu is younger than he expects. He smiles with teeth and T’Challa can see the resemblance in his eyes, the cheeks.

“T’Challa… It’s nice to meet you again.” Moments before N’Jobu had been scanning the vicinity.

“Uncle N’Jobu.” T’Challa hadn’t meant to come here, shouldn’t be able to anymore.

“Is he well?” N’Jobu doesn’t wait for pleasantries.

The question upon his appearance must mean… “He’s still king.”

Realizing the dreams N’Jobu was killed for, turning Wakanda into something else.

N’Jobu nods and T’Challa’s eyes travel eventually settling on the ring on N’Jobu’s neck.

“Why did you become a war dog?”

**Author's Note:**

> Late for the exchange (life...)  
> Small xtra gift.   
> Mal and I will probably develop this sort of meeting in something much longer eventually.


End file.
